


In the Barn

by lankyguy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Get Carter!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: Repost from my LJ.A little more than a drabble, but not much more.Missing scene, a moment in the barn.





	

Carter held the kiss with Robin as long as could. When he stepped back, his head was swimming.

"That was intense." Robin gulped the air.

"Thanks, I think." Carter wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

"It's definitely a compliment." Robin grabbed Carter's head and pulled him back for another kiss. He attacked Carter's mouth savagely while Carter kneaded his crotch. Robin's cock sprang to life and ached expectantly.

Pushing Robin away, Carter sank to his knees. Carter undid the laces and pulled Robin's trousers down, deeply inhaling the sweaty musk. I love that smell, he thought, pulling on Robin's cock, milking it. 

"You've done this before." Robin smiled. Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed the head over Carter's lips.

"Let’s just say King Richard and I are very close." Carter smiled, and swallowed Robin's shaft to the root.


End file.
